


Homecoming

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edward Elric Swears, Established Relationship, M/M, RoyEd Week, Sappy Roy Mustang, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What," Ed demanded, thrusting his left hand forward, "the fuck is <i>this</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For [RoyEd Week on tumblr](http://royedweek.tumblr.com/post/144671286716/prompt-list). Today's prompts included such gems as _"What [the fuck] do you even do with one of these?"_ , _"I'm going to regret this aren't I"_ , _Home_ , and _Intricate machinery_. And, while the machinery in question isn't actually all that intricate, it's the prompt that actually gave me the idea for this. So.
> 
> Went with modern AU because, while vintage vibrators certainly look a bit intricate, they wouldn't really have worked for what I had in mind.
> 
> Today's piece isn't on FFN due to explicit content.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also read this at [tumblr](http://batshieroglyphics.tumblr.com/post/147956088784) or [LiveJournal](http://batsutousai.livejournal.com/361344.html).

Roy groaned a bit as he let himself into his flat, rubbing at the crick in his neck from the long hours of paperwork. He fully intended to forget about food and just go straight to bed, but, as he was hanging up his jacket, he heard uneven steps transferring from carpet to hardwood, and looked tiredly – and maybe a little hopefully – around the cupboard door. 

Edward Elric was standing on the far end of the entryway, a familiar scowl twisting his face, and wearing nothing more than boxers and a vest, as was usual when he didn't intend to leave the house. His hair was loose against his shoulders, clinging to him like it was wet, and Roy knew he couldn't have got home from the airport any more than an hour ago. He'd been in Africa for the past two months, on whatever goodwill mission his brother and foster sister had dragged him along on that time, and Ed had never been good about communication, so Roy hadn't actually heard from him the entire time he'd been gone. To see him home, even wearing a scowl, was a relief. 

Perhaps Roy didn't _quite_ need to head straight for bed, after all. 

"Ed," he greeted, couldn't bring himself to care how relieved the name came out sounding. 

Ed's scowl softened. "I'm home," he offered, as close as he ever seemed to get to acknowledging how much Roy missed him when he was away. 

Roy stepped around the still-open cupboard door, reaching toward his lover, but Ed stepped back, onto the carpet again, his scowl deepening once again. Something uncertain weighed heavily in Roy's stomach, and he had to clear his throat before he could manage an uncertain, "Edward?" 

"What," Ed demanded, thrusting his left hand forward, "the fuck is _this_?"

Roy blinked a few times in surprise at the pink vibrator clutched in Ed's real hand. "A...dildo?" 

"Since when have you had one?" Ed snarled, shaking it at Roy slightly, as though it would ward him off. "What the fuck do you even _do_ with one of these?!" 

Roy stepped forward and wrapped one hand around Ed's, offering him a slightly embarrassed smile; previous experience said open expressions worked better for calming Ed down than smirking. "I got it while you were gone. A prank from Maes." 

Ed's scowl eased slightly. "That moron." 

Roy took another step closer, past Ed's extended arm, and brushed the fingers of his free hand against Ed's cheek, couldn't quite stop a smirk at the way his ornery lover leant into the light contact. "Would you like me to show you how to use it?" 

Red broke out across Ed's cheeks, even as his scowl deepened once again. "I _know_ how they're used, you fuckin' pervert." 

"But you asked," Roy pointed out, aiming for reasonable and almost certainly falling short. 

Ed just sort of stared at him for a long moment, blush darkening, before he tried to tug away, saying, "I didn't make dinner, so–"

Roy grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in close, only to completely lose all track of what he wanted to say as Ed's warmth seeped through the barrier of their clothing. It had been two _long_ months. And, as much as he understood and approved of Ed, Al, and Winry's determination to help less fortunate people, he hated that it always took Ed so far out of his reach. 

Ed let out a quiet breath and dropped his head to Roy's shoulder. "Bastard," he muttered, one of the few people Roy knew who used insults as terms of endearment. "How the fuck're you ever gonna make prime minister if you're such an idiot?" 

"Excellent staff," Roy returned, because this was such a familiar exchange, he could probably perform his half in his sleep. "And an absolutely gorgeous and thoroughly distracting lover keeping everyone from looking too closely at what I'm doing." 

Ed thumped his side with his prosthesis. "Moron." 

Roy pulled back and twisted his head just enough to the side that he could met the impossibly-golden eyes peering out at him. "Welcome home," he offered. "I missed you." 

Ed smiled at that, slightly helpless. "Missed you, too. Moron," he allowed, before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Roy's mouth. 

Roy returned the kiss without pause, hungry for the contact, and not even a little surprised when his body jumped from 'happy to have Ed close' to ' _need to fuck him right now_ ' in approximately point two seconds. "Really," he murmured against Ed's lips after pulling back just enough to speak, "I'm happy to teach you." 

Ed was still for a moment, so very obviously trying to work out what Roy was talking about, and then the hand holding the vibrator – which Roy still had his own hand wrapped around – spasmed. " _Fuck_ ," he breathed, and Roy pulled back a bit further so he could make out the resigned look Ed was trying to cover with a scowl. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" 

"Possibly," Roy said, fighting to keep his expression as neutral as possible; if Ed caught a whiff of how much Roy wanted to use the vibrator on him, he'd destroy it and go to stay with his family for a week out of spite. 

Ed let out a disgusted noise. " _Fine_. But you know I don't have the right fucking parts for this shit, right?" 

Roy blinked, thrown for a moment, before he realised what was going on. "You think men can't use sex toys?" he asked even as he slipped the vibrator from Ed's hand, because he couldn't quite keep the amusement from his voice. 

Before Ed could do more than scowl and open his mouth to snarl something back, Roy had twisted the base of the vibrator to turn it on, then held it against Ed's crotch. 

Ed's eyes went wide and he made a grab for Roy's arms, rather obviously unbalanced, as though his real knee had just given out. "What the _fuck_?" he screeched, voice at a decibel that Roy knew he would have been embarrassed by if he didn't have other things to focus on. "Oh my _god_."

Roy pulled the toy away, allowing himself to smirk at the way Ed's hips jerked to follow it. "Do you require further demonstration?" he asked, probably a bit too cheerfully, but he didn't think Ed was likely to care at this point. 

Indeed, his glare was every inch 'I'll fucking _kill_ you if you don't stop _teasing me_ ', rather than anger at being mocked. "You fuckin' _bastard_ ," he snarled, grabbing for Roy's hand and the still vibrating dildo. "I'm gonna fuckin' _ki–_ "

Roy pressed the vibrator against the rather obvious tent in Ed's boxers. 

"Hng, _fuck_!" Ed cried, cutting off his threat and leaning forward to press his face against Roy's chest. 

His shirt pulled slightly, and Roy knew his lover had caught the fabric of his shirt between his teeth to keep from making any further noises. (Roy thought that particular tick was actually kind of adorable, even if it did result in weird bunches and the occasional hole in his shirts or their sheets.) 

Which, thinking of sheets: "Bed?" he suggested, pulling the toy away from Ed again. 

Ed spat out his mouthful of fabric and snarled, "Hate you so fuckin' much." 

Roy smiled and took that as an agreement, so he twisted off the vibrator and slipped it into his back pocket, then bodily turned Ed and half-pushed, half-supported him to their bedroom. 

The bed, unsurprisingly, had Ed's worn suitcase open on it, dirty clothing spilling out over the edges. Equally unsurprising, Ed reached out with both hands and shoved everything off the bed with enough force to send the suitcase careening into the far wall with a loud thud. 

And then, before Roy could even _start_ to wonder how big the newest dent in the wall would be, Ed snapped, "If you're gonna just fuckin' _stand_ there–"

Roy shut him up with a quick kiss, catching the bottom of Ed's vest and pointedly tugging it upward; if not for his prosthetic arm, Roy could have yanked it off but, alas. 

Ed huffed, but obediently tugged his vest up and off, then went after his boxers without having to be prompted. 

Roy really, _really_ wanted to just stand there and stare at his lover for a few minutes, drink in the sight of Ed in all his _gorgeous_ glory, but the scowl twisting Ed's mouth said he wouldn't be getting that chance, so he stepped forward, instead, and pushed Ed back toward the bed. "Lay down," he ordered. 

"Pushy bastard," Ed muttered as he did so, and Roy bit back a snort as he reached into the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant and a condom. "You're not getting undressed," Ed realised as Roy knelt on the bed. 

"I'm not," Roy agreed, before pulling the vibrator out of his back pocket and twisting it on, then running it lightly up the underside of Ed's cock to distract him. 

Ed moaned, his eyes falling shut and legs just sort of naturally spreading open, giving Roy unimpeded access to his arse. 

Smirking a bit in appreciation and amusement – as if he didn't know that one of Ed's kinks was being fucked while Roy was still completely dressed and Ed wasn't – he quickly popped open the lube and squirted a bit onto his fingers, then set the bottle against his knees so he could press his fingers against the pucker of Ed's anus. 

Ed whimpered and scrabbled for the edge of the pillow he was laying on, to stuff it in his mouth, his hips jerking up, toward the light tease of the toy. 

Roy barely kept from chuckling, instead focussing on slipping a single slick finger past the twitching muscles of Ed's anus, circling it around inside and starting to stretch him out enough for the toy, while continuing to tease along his length with it, fully enjoying the way Ed's body couldn't seem to decide between chasing after the ghosting touch of the vibrator and grinding down onto Roy's fingers. 

When he felt Ed was stretched enough – and was rather obviously attempting to muffle a repetition of Roy's name and some explicatives into the corner of the pillow he had shoved into his mouth – Roy pulled the toy away from Ed's cock at the same time as he removed his fingers from his anus. 

Ed's hips pushed upward, searching out what was gone, and he opened his eyes to shoot Roy a rather petulant glare. 

The moment Ed spat the pillow out of his mouth to give Roy a piece of his mind, Roy pushed the vibrator into his anus, angled toward Ed's prostate. 

The noise Ed let out sounded a little bit like a cat dying, but the fact that he didn't have time to grab for the pillow again before he was coming – white stringing over his abdomen, reaching for his sternum; face flushed and eyes wide with a sort of euphoric disbelief – and letting out that beautiful, broken noise that Roy so rarely got to hear, made up for it. 

He pulled the toy out and turned it off before waving it in the air over Ed, smirking at the slightly unfocussed stare the blond was aiming his way. " _That_ is how you use these, Edward." 

Ed blinked, licked his lips, blinked again, then said, "I really hate you." 

Roy chuckled and tossed the vibrator toward the bathroom. "Does that mean I need to take care of–"

Heels dug into Roy's back, pushing him toward Ed, and he barely managed to grab the still-opened bottle of lube before it could tip over. "Fucking _fuck_ me, you god-damned, mother-fucking–"

"The _mouth_ on you," Roy couldn't help but say with a laugh, even as he leant up to free his cock from the way-too-tight entrapments of his clothing. He quickly tore open the condom pack and rolled it on, before squirting out some lube to slick himself up, closing and tossing the bottle off the bed to hunt down later as he did so. 

Ed's heels dug a little harder into his back and he snarled, "I'm gonna fuckin' _walk away_ in a minute if you don't get a fuckin' _move on_!"

"Yes, my heart," Roy returned, just to watch Ed's flush darken slightly, then caught his hands under Ed's arse and raised him so he had a better angle. 

Ed dropped his feet from Roy's back and pushed them against the bed, helping to support himself, even as he reached down with his real hand and took Roy's cock in hand, giving him one good pump – Roy wasn't certain how well he managed to suppress his groan – before helping to guide him inside Ed's waiting hole. 

Tight warmth enveloped him, so familiar it _ached_. A good kind of ache, though, nothing at all like the months of coming home to an empty house, or the hollow loneliness that had cast even the brightest days in gloom. 

Someone was whispering Ed's name on repeat, and it wasn't until Ed reached up and caught his shoulders, tugged him down and slotted their mouths together, that Roy realised it had been him. But it was too much effort to be embarrassed, and he pushed harder into Ed, reaching between them to wrap a hand around Ed's cock, warm and heavy again in his hand, because Ed was still young enough to have the kind of stamina that Roy sometimes missed. 

Ed gasped a " _Fuck_ " into Roy's mouth, somewhere between a curse and a benediction, and Roy replied by thumbing Ed's slit, feeling his whole body jerk and tasting the moan Ed let out, swallowed it down so it could settle into the edges of the hole in his heart that was already filling in just by having Ed home. 

"Roy," Ed breathed between them, fingers both fake and real digging into his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, "Roy, _please_. Please, need–"

"I know," Roy whispered back, could feel the approach of his own orgasm. He sped up his thrusts just that little bit more and twisted his hand around Ed. 

Ed's body went taut under him and he cried out into Roy's mouth, that same beautiful, broken noise that Roy so loved, could never get enough of. 

He clenched down around Roy, almost too tight, and he groaned into Ed's mouth as he came, closing his eyes and letting the rush of euphoria sweep away the lingering traces of loneliness. 

"Love you, Roy, my Roy," Ed murmured, his voice weighted with exhaustion and eyes already fallen closed. 

And it didn't matter that Ed only said those words after sex, Roy knew it was more than hormones talking. He could hear it in every fond insult Ed slung at him, could see it in the twist of his smile when he hadn't quite woken up enough to guard himself, could smell it every time Ed put those cooking lessons from Winry to use to make dinner, could taste it in every kiss, and feel it in the bruises Ed always left behind because he clung to Roy like he was afraid he'd slip away if he loosened his grip even a millimetre. 

He knew Ed loved him, because he _always_ came home.

.


End file.
